


Seen Everything To See

by korynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: PROMPT: Stiles drags Derek to the movies, shenanigans ensue





	Seen Everything To See

**Author's Note:**

> (I kinda changed it a little because I can and I will, but don't worry, there's still shenanigans. Maybe.)
> 
> WARNING FOR GIGANTIC AMOUNTS OF FLUFF OH GOD HOW IS IT POSSIBLE
> 
> \---------
> 
> this was originally written YEARS ago but my drunk ass posted it as a chapter to another fic and sober me never realized and bothered to fix it until now whoops
> 
> its old and i definitely didnt reread it before i posted it so sorry guys

Derek still doesn't have a proper explanation as to how Stiles got him to come along for this.

No, he knows _exactly_ how he did, but will never say a word, because some things are better left unsaid. Stiles would enjoy it too much if he knew that Derek was actually a big softie when it came to small children.

Yeah, Stiles dragged Derek along to one of those "children's movie nights" at the local library, and now the teen is tucked against his side, and Derek can't take his eyes off him. Sadness is pouring off Stiles, and normally it's just a little hint here and there when someone teases him about being Pack Mom, but this is different.

A movie has Stiles pressing his cheeks to his knees to hide the tears, has arms wrapped tight around legs and, god, Derek wants to comfort him.

He knows Stiles doesn't seek pity, knows that this isn't why Stiles brought him along, but he still has that urge to comfort, to sooth, to fix whatever is wrong with his pack member. Derek just keeps his mouth shut and lets Stiles leech off his heat, lets his shoulder become a headrest when Stiles finally turns his face away, blushing and clearly realizing his tears hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Creeper." Stiles mutters with a teasing, lopsided smile, and Derek just shrugs and reaches up to wipe away the last tear track, not even thinking twice about touching Stiles being inappropriate.

\---

Until later, when the parents come to collect their children, and Stiles is wrapped up in Derek's leather jacket, laughing at something Derek said, and the librarian stops them before they step off the curb with a gentle reminder that "Not all of California is accepting as you think."

Stiles laughs it off when she walks away, but Derek's face must show his confusion, because Stiles is crowding him against the side of his Camero and Derek's never noticed the lack of a definite height difference until now, when this slim thing has his jacket on, smells like pack and sadness with a tinge of nervousness. When Stiles doesn't even have to reach up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, when he pulls away bright red and an apology on his lips, that he smothers with a "Thank you, Derek."

\---

Later, much later, Derek will actually watch the movie they were playing that first night, and understand completely why Stiles reacted the way he did.

He'll also corner him in his bedroom, trapping him in his desk chair and kissing him breathless, grinning wide when he pulls away to murmur "please don't go, I'll eat you up I love you so." and, for as much as he plays tough Alpha, the happy noises and hands in his hair make his knees wobble just as much as they would for anyone else.

\---

He didn't expect to find anything, any reason, anyone to convince him that he deserved it, but of course this loud boy, who volunteers for anything that includes kids, who says 'thank you' when he kisses you, who accepts that he's Pack Mom, even before Derek did.

Stiles, who sings along to "Wild One" just to get a reaction, abuses every opportunity to wear red, who actually buys Derek a collar.

That last one got a different reaction than Stiles ever expected.

But that's a completely different story.


End file.
